


Tease

by umbreon225



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was such a tease. Always loved to start things and have Phil finish them. Phil didn't exactly mind either. But this time, Phil had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

     Dan had been starting shit all day. Staring at Phil until he looked up, then quickly turning back to his laptop screen. "Accidentally" brushing his hand against Phil's butt when they passed each other. Hell, the sneaky shit even ran his hand lazily up Phil's leg when they were filming for their gaming channel, causing Phil to have to edit out many minutes of him squirming uncomfortably. He knew Dan loved being a tease. Dan was always the one to start flirting or let his hands wander a little further downward when they kissed. And he knew Dan felt accomplished when Phil followed Dan's lead and took control himself. But today, Phil noticed Dan was drawing out the fun a little more than usual. He would tease until he was sure of Phil's arousal, then would stop and act as if nothing had occurred. Well, Phil had had enough.

     "Dan. Can you could help me in the lounge for a sec?" Phil called down the hall, knowing Dan was in his room editing. He heard Dan open the door, footsteps growing louder. Then, he saw the love of his life. Brown hair in a mess of curls, since they didn't leave the house today and Dan didn't have a reason to straighten it. The younger's chocolate eyes met Phil's own light blue ones. He had on joggers, which Phil loved on his boyfriend, and an old band tee.

     Dan smirked when he saw his boyfriend, who sat on the sofa and was looking up at him with an innocent expression. A little too innocent. "What do you want, you weirdo?"

     Phil motioned for Dan to sit beside him. Dan complied. Only to be tackled onto his back by the older. Phil held Dan's wrists in place, looking down at the younger's gorgeous face, his thick lashes, his deep brown eyes, his single dimple, his full lips,...

     "Is  _this_ what you needed help with?" Dan asked, his eyes daring Phil to continue. Phil smirked, leaning down to peck a single kiss on Dan's forehead.

     "I love you." 

     "I love you too." Dan said, smiling that adorable smile of his. Phil wondered how one person could be so sexy one minute and adorable the next. In a moment, Dan's innocent expression shifted into a flirty one. "Now, what exactly do you need help with?" He bit his lip to end the question. He even knew how to tease Phil with only his eyes and lips.

     Phil resisted the urge to rip Dan's clothes off, instead taking his time to trail light kisses down Dan's nose, his cheek, along his jaw. He grazed his lips down Dan's neck, pleased to hear the younger's breathing hitch. He kissed back up his neck, finally reaching Dan's lips, but continuing to keep the kisses soft even though Dan was obviously trying to deepen them. The older then took his lips back to Dan's jaw, then his ear. "Patience." He whispered, feeling Dan shiver under him.

     The older continued to tease. Only when he could feel Dan's frustration did Phil finally deepen the kiss. Dan's tongue explored Phil's mouth, tasting him. Phil then moved his hips onto Dan's, a began to just barely grind into him. Dan gasped, then proceeded to suck on Phil's bottom lip. Phil let himself enjoy the moment, then went to suck on Dan's jaw, gliding down Dan's neck and sucking until he could see dark purple bruises blooming. His hips moved into the younger more so. Dan's moans were music to Phil's ears.

     "Babe." Dan gasped. "I need you." Phil immediately stopped what he was doing, causing Dan to let out a small whimper of protest. He kept his hand on the younger's wrists, moving his lips to Dan's ear.

     "Patience." He repeated. "You teased me all day." He kissed Dan's neck, then leaned back slightly to look Dan in the eyes. The younger was smiling, his eyes hungry for Phil. "Now it's my turn." Phil winked. He leaned down to place a kiss on Dan's collarbone, pleased to feel Dan shiver. Dan let out a groan of annoyance, but didn't struggle against Phil's grip on his wrists. He wanted this as much as Phil did. 

     Phil lifted up Dan's shirt, leaning down to kiss his stomach. He trailed his tongue up to Dan's chest, and finally released Dan's wrists only to remove the shirt before grasping them again. Phil artistically kissed, licked, and sucked at Dan's neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest, and stomach. His hips began to grind into the younger's again, making Dan moan loudly. "God, Phil, get on with it."

     "Beg." Phil whispered to him. Dan's breathing hitched. He was very much aroused by all of this. But he was as stubborn as he was cute.

     "No." He smirked at Phil. 

     "Alright. Suit yourself." Phil released Dan's wrists, bringing them to Dan's waist. He pulled down Dan's joggers just enough to reveal Dan's hip bones, then proceeding to kiss and suck on them, causing Dan to release another moan. Phil's hands ran up Dan's legs, slowing down once he got to his inner thighs, then stopping entirely before reaching Dan's bulge and repeating.

     Dan gasped each time Phil's fingers came close to his dick. "Fuck, Phil." 

     The older boy removed Dan's joggers, kissing his member lightly through his boxers. Dan moaned and whimpered, his arousal forcing his hips to buck up at Phil as his body begged for more. "Come on, Dan." Phil said. "Please." He kissed Dan's bulge. "Beg." Another kiss. "For me." Another. Dan whimpered.

     "No." Dan said. Phil took one last shot, pressing his tongue firmly to Dan's boxers, dragging it up slowly. Dan let out a moan. "Ugh, fine! P-phil. Please, f-fuck me. Please."

     Phil looked at the beautiful boy's face. "I thought you'd never ask." Phil pulled off Dan's boxers, freeing his erection. He took it in his mouth, and continued to kiss and lick Dan until he could feel Dan's thrusts get out of rhythm and his muscles tense. 

     "I'm. I'm going t-to." And then he came. Phil helped the younger to ride out his orgasm, then released his mouth. Dan's face was blissful, and Phil couldn't help himself. He kissed Dan's lips, allowing the kiss to linger. When he pulled away, Dan stared into his blue eyes. "I love you, Phillip Michael Lester."

     "And I love you, Daniel James Howell." 


End file.
